Visiting the Family: Brief's Showdown
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: During a fight between a Ghost and the Angels of Daten City, Brief finds two Shen Gong Wu that reminds him of his cousin, who is an collector of the relics. Oh, if he knew all of the trouble "giving" those Shen Gong Wu to him would cause, he may have just ignored them so he wouldn't have to deal with a Cougar Spirit, Xiaolin Power Rangers, and fights to the death. T for language.


It was but another day for Briefers Rock, which meant that it was another day filled with Ghosts being purified around him by his friends, Panty and Stocking Anarchy. They were Angels cast down from Heaven in order to purify any Ghosts that caused serious trouble for Daten City, his hometown, which meant that they were normally very busy with their duties. Today was no exception, as today they were dealing with the Ghost of an assimilated collection of Security Guards turned Mummy who were annoyed with the fact they died of a heart attack thanks to being scared by the damn same mummy exhibit.

The background information made no sense to him, but it was what Garterbelt, the priest who took care of Panty and Stocking, informed the trio.

As he heard the destruction that the two Angels were causing alongside the Ghost, Brief, who wanted to have no part with the destruction, turned to look at a pair of artifacts that caught his interest due to hearing about them from one of his cousins. His cousin was a major collector of ancient items, though his true passion would always be robotics and the constant improvement he could do to the field, and had once told him to give him a call if he ever saw any of them. The two artifacts, in truth, didn't even _look_ like a pair of artifacts, for the metal shine looked too pristine, and the second artifact looked, in one simple word, silly.

_'I mean, who would consider a cow wearing a turban sitting in a meditating position with the yin-yang equality symbol around its neck an artifact? It reminds me more of a cheap, childish knock-off than anything else.'_ Pushing his thoughts aside, he looked at the plaque between the two items and sighed. Yep, these were two parts of the collection his cousin were looking for.

**"Shen Gong Wu, items of great magic that were created by Grand Master Dashi in order to help combat the wicked witch Wuya; however, the method of their creation is still unknown to this day, and no one knows as to how many truly exist still. The two on exhibit, the Fifi-Xiaogo and Genie Moo, are rather special due to the fact that they were originally never mentioned in the ancient scrolls that were obtained, meaning that Grand Master Dashi made them for unknown purposes, or possibly even another who knew the sacred art."**

_'Yep, the fact that they mentioned Grand Master Dashi shows that they're the real deal.'_ It was with that idea in his mind that Brief glanced around to see if any of the cameras in the room were on, knowing that it was very possible that the destruction the Anarchy sisters caused may not have taken out the power. Seeing that none of the cameras were on, he did something he thought he never would have done in the past: He stole the Shen Gong Wu, and hurried out of the building with his phone already dialing for the Black Suits to pick him up from the museum to take him to the next destination.

He had a cousin to see.

* * *

"Argh, damn you Xiaolin Losers!" The origin of this scream came from a tall, yet thin young teenager whose face was too pale for it to be considered healthy in any sense of form. His red eyes and spiky, bright-red hair made it seem that he was truly albino, not that the specifics mattered to him any more. He, at the moment, wore a long black trench coat with his heli-pack, one of his greatest creations, currently set in standby mode, and his spiral goggles were stuck on his head, though none of these were the source of his annoyance.

"Oh can you just be quiet about those Xiaolin buffoons Jack!" The young teen now known as Jack turned to look at the adult woman whose multi-colored hair simply screamed badass, yet her eyes wailed in being able to dish out pain to any who got on her bad side. She sat down next to him at one of his work stations, which had a broken Winged Jack-Bot upon it, and glared, something that was never good to see. "Look at yourself. We just got back from three day's worth of travel and the first thing you do is scream like a child! How you are still alive to this day astounds me Jack Spicer!" Those three days had been some of the rougher ones, Jack thought to himself, as Wuya, the woman that was next to him, complained for days that her magic wouldn't work to transport them back instantly, which was an unusual hiccup in her powers. So, with nothing else but the heli-pack and their own limbs, they walked away from the overly magical area they were in until they were out of its range and teleported home.

Three days of climbing down mountains, avoiding panthers, and dealing with Wuya would make anyone want to scream, especially with dealing with another loss from the Xiaolin monks. And yet, unfortunately for him, Wuya would never consider any of the fault to be on him. Oh no, it would all be placed upon his shoulders for one reason or another, which sometimes made no sense to him. How could it be his fault when she would never fully explain what the Shen Gong Wu did, or how to properly utilize it alongside his skill set...That's it!

"Then why don't you teach me some Heylin magic, or even some form of a combat style that I can further improve on so I can be more useful in battle? As much as I like using the Monkey Staff for the style of fighting I obtain, it's not something that I can use all the time without the side effect of becoming more monkey than human. So the best way to improve would be to-"

"No!" A small ball of Heylin magic found itself being slammed upon the table, partially melting it, though no where near the normal amount it could do. She was still exhausted, but was trying to hide it from him to show face. "You do not have the skill, the discipline, nor the dedication to make use of Heylin magic as your own. Yes, you need to gain more physical strength and train your body, but learning Heylin magic, even the smallest, simplest uses of it, would be wasted upon an idiot like you!"

"Then why is it that you stay with me then, instead of going back to Chase, or even recreating your own base to do whatever you want! Huh, why is that!" The two glared at each other with their emotions running high for several reasons. Anger, starvation, sadness, guilt, but none of that mattered as both truly looked as if neither would back down from a brawl if the right button was pushed.

Ding-Dong!

"A visitor?" The two said, making them glance away from each other a few moments later. Jack, being the only known resident at the mansion, was the one who hurried upstairs, knowing full well that his parents were gone off on another trip to some parts unknown, and looked through the security monitor that was installed. Realization hit him as he found himself looking at his older cousin, whose puffy orange hair hid his eyes from view, giving him the hidden craft of hiding his emotions from plain sight, and the green jumpsuit he wore was ever the combat-worthy article of clothing he remembered as a kid. Though, the greatest joy was the PKE pack, one of the only inventions Jack personally made for someone, to still be on his cousin's back with bandages and self-made repairs.

"Brief!" Jack, as he opened the door, saw his cousin smile at him and opened himself for a hug, something that he quickly took advantage of and hugged his relative. It wasn't every day that family came to visit the Spicers, but it was very rare for someone to come specifically for him, especially if it was his cousin. "How have you been doing man? I haven't seen you in years!" Brief pulled away and walked inside next to him, allowing Jack to close the door before he pressed a button on the PKE. _'Wait, isn't that the release button?'_

"I brought you something you might like." The bag that Brief pulled out suddenly made Jack feel a sensation he only felt during certain circumstances, but for it to happen right here and now only meant one thing. One very, very heart-warming thing.

_'Someone remembered about me...'_ Jack watched as his cousin opened the brown burlap sack, revealing the contents of a mechanical dog and a cow idol, yet he could tell that the two items were, in fact, Shen Gong Wu, though what mattered most of all was that someone remembered what he liked without having to be informed again. Brief, out of all of his cousins, was the only one who he could truly be happy to call his relative, no, his only true source of a family.

"Jack!" The young teen widened his eyes and turned to see Wuya, who was dressed in a new battle robe, walked out of the basement and towards them with her eyes focused on the sack in Brief's hand. The look of realization graced her face for a short moment, only to be replaced by curiosity and a pleasant smile. "Care to explain and handle the introductions Jack? I don't think I've met _this_ one before." At that, Jack smiled and moved away to wave his hand towards Brief's direction.

"Wuya, this is Briefers Rock, though everyone calls him Brief, my favorite cousin, and someone I trust with my life. Brief, this is Wuya, and she is, ah..." How could he explain to him that she was a Heylin witch hellbent on conquering the world without any remorse to him without saying the entire truth? If he didn't say anything soon, he would soon see his cousin enter what was known as-

"I think I know who she is."

_'Shit.'_ Now, despite being evil, Jack hardly ever swore during his rampage of evil. He never liked the words that were said as swears, yet he felt that it was appropriate for allowing his cousin to enter "Rock" mode. "Rock" mode was, essentially, the state of mind where members of the Rock family processed every bit of information they ever recalled and did a quick analysis of it, allowing for the closest thing of truth to only be said, which made it hard to counter or to lie against.

"She is of some Asian lineage, yet no Asian has natural red hair like she does, and the battle robe she is wearing is very specific for light, agile fighting. Her eyes are also unusual due to the color, yet show no signs of contacts, and the scent of death upon her means that her body isn't natural, nor is it truly alive in the sense if the light humming my PKE meter is making is correct. Adding in the fact that she came out when I brought out the Shen Gong Wu, and kept her eyes upon the sack and me shows me that she is either a hunter for them, or possibly the very reason you started showing interest, making me believe that she must be Wuya, or someone from the Wuya's family tree."

The next moment happened in a blur. A blue that, if Jack was watching from the security system, he would not be able to see clearly due to Wuya and what she was about to do; however, he was **_fortunate_** to be right in the middle of things, allowing him to get a good look at what was about to happen. Though, in truth, he would rather be some place else than in the middle.

Wuya, to his right, had extended her arms and channeled them with Heylin magic, causing a bright, decaying emerald green to blaze to life, though Jack had a feeling he was going to try and end a life in a moment. She leaned forward and threw the magic she channeled in her left arm, bringing down the right as if she held a whip in her hand, which coiled like a snake trying to grab upon its prey. The look on her face, he noted, was rather emotionless, which was unusual for her, seeing as she loved to brag or smirk while fighting against the Xiaolin monks.

Brief, on the other hand, brought out the secondary tube with lightning reflexes, brining it forward to not so much puncture Wuya's left hand, but to pin it to the wall and drain the magic she was going to use from it. From there, he activated the beacon function of the PKE meter, allowing it to act as an attraction for all ghoulish and magical energies, forcing the whip to latch on to it than to his throat, which was what Wuya was targeting. When the whip made contact with the tube, Brief released his hand from the tube and placed his hand in front of Wuya's face, revealing that he had, bundled in the palm of his hand, a talisman glowing brightly that, if the bit that Jack could see was correct, would outright banish Wuya from both her body and the mansion, yet leave the magic the body held in one piece.

Though a lot was done, it truly only took ten seconds for it to actually happen. Just how much did Brief train by himself to get to the peak of physical condition he was at now? With the PKE meter that they made together, he cancelled what Wuya wanted to do, and practically had her pinned. Pinned!

"Woah, woah, _WOAH_!" Despite how badass his cousin was, he still needed Wuya to help him with the Shen Gong Wu, as well as to keep the Xiaolin Monks busy so he could obtain the Shen Gong Wu, so her banishment wouldn't be of any use to him. "Lets just calm down and relax! Alright!?" Both individuals looked at him with a single eye, the second never breaking away from the other to show that their guard was still going strong. "Yes, Wuya is **THAT** Wuya from the legend, but she has been helping me gather Shen Gong Wu, as well as helped me get whatever I lose from the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Brief, Wuya, is my cousin from Daten City, a place that is well-known for being the border between Heaven and Hell, so he is constantly dealing with Ghosts and other entities all the time. On top of that, our families have been allies for generations back when they were simply miners and my family were spice farmers, so if you did anything to him, not only would I be forced to cast you out, but our entire collected family would hunt you down until you were killed, torn to mince meat, and forever banished from the mortal realm. So can the two of you just chill out and talk through this in a civil manner?" He watched as the two of them slowly moved the least offensive limb from the other, leaving only their arms that still channeled magic, or in Brief's case the talisman, engaged for any sudden, unnecessary movements.

It would take the two of them five minutes to pull the final limbs from each other, making the situation seem a bit more tense, but Jack laughed and dragged the two of them into the kitchen with a small grin on his face. He could now talk more about his family with Wuya, as well as inform Brief of what he has been up to for such a long time! For him, that was a perfect treat to get his mind off the Xiaolin monks!

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You and Wuya are currently collecting all of the Shen Gong Wu for world domination, this Chase guy is getting in the way for reasons unknown, and these Xiaolin monks are the only thing that are preventing your plan of world domination, correct?" It was at this point that Brief, for the life of him, didn't know just how he should respond to the situation at hand. His cousin, the genius in terms of cybernetics and robotics as a whole, was brought down to the level of lackey thanks to Wuya, as well as Chase, who would need to be investigated as soon as he left the compound. Needless to say, Briefers Rock was not happy at seeing his cousin treated without any respect, as well as wasn't getting anywhere he wanted to in life.

Sure, the whole "wanting to take over the world" bit was bad as well, but it wasn't as if it was truly a negative thing. He wanted to take over the company, and would most likely have to do something rather shady if it came down to getting the poison that was his father out of that spot in a quick, yet hushed manner. Besides, if he had to live under someone's dictatorship, he would rather it be Jack's rule than someone like the mayor or his father, who were rather ruthless in their rules and overall command.

"Smart as ever Brief!" Jack took a bite of his pb&j, a simple, yet delicious snack for any situation. It took a moment of taking a sip of milk for him to talk again, but it got the job done. "I currently only have the Monkey Staff and the Reversing Mirror, so it isn't a if I could just run into their armory and take the Wu all for myself. The monks can easily take care of most of my Jack Bots, and Wuya, a skilled as she is, can't use all of her magic as she once could."

"Damn you Raimundo." Wuya muttered to herself, though Brief would have taken it in a darker tone had she not been drinking a margarita out of a complicated loopy straw.

"Well, why not just jettison all of their Wu as another free for all?" Now that question made both of them turn to him, more out of curiosity than stupidity, causing him to continue. "Well, if there is a Wu to reverse the abilities of other Wu, then isn't there a Shen Gong Wu that attracts all of the Wu to itself?"

"The Glove of Jisaku!" The duo shouted, looking at each other moments later with a light blush before turning away. If Jack hooked up with Wuya, well, Brief wouldn't complain, but she was quite the cougar...

"So, if you can find the Glove of Jisaku, use it to attract all of the other Wu to you, excluding any that the monks have on them unless they're all in the room. You can disarm them that way; however, if they're outside of the room when you activate the Wu, then you're waiting for it to come to you, which will give any of the other monks on site to attack you, which will disrupt the process unless you are a master, or mistress in Wuya's case, of multitasking."

"Then," Wuya spoke up at this point, "once all of the Wu is on the glove, we use the Reversing Mirror to send the Wu out of the area, hopefully all over the country, or even across the world, and it goes back to a free-for-all, as you've put it Briefers. This means that, unless Jack leaves the Monkey Staff here, that his Wu has a chance of being claimed as well." The evil genius looked down, possibly to the location of the staff rather than at his feet in shame, but nodded a moment after. At least he was willing to leave behind a method of combat just to give him an edge later on, which was the smart thing to do.

"I can use my remaining Jack-Bots to cause the distractions necessary, possibly even destroying some of the compound with the more heavy artillery Bots in order to slow down their rate of recovery, which will give us time to collect more Wu, hopefully the more useful ones will be the ones that we find first..." Wuya, for the first time since Brief got there, looked at Jack with pride, possibly due to his tactic of disrupting the normal life-style of the Xialoin monks? Either way, Brief finished the last bit of his drink and nodded, more to himself than to Jack.

"I'll tell the Foundation to send materials over to you so you can build, or improve upon your remaining Jack-Bots. Until then, I'm ready to leave when you are." Jack looked over to him with a sense of worry, or shock. Yes, it could be shock, but, then again, all of his cousin's 'surprise' reactions looked similar to one another.

"Uh, Brief, dude, since when did you fight?" Brief smirked at him, enjoying the look of partial fear his cousin showed as he brought out his cellphone. "No offense of course bro! I, I mean, it is just that-"

"I don't look like a fighter, right?" At the nod he obtained, Brief looked through his contacts until he found the two he was looking for. Oh, how amusing their reactions would be when they saw who it was! "Well, I should bring you to Daten City to show you what I have to deal with on a daily basis in the future. And yes, it is true that I am not so much of a fighter, though I do enjoy the role of the distraction more than I should, but I do know of several fighters who wouldn't mind a vacation, or, in the case of the two I'm hiring, a chance to meet someone they might know." With that said, he clicked OK on his phone, activating the speed-dial function of his device, and was quickly brought to the services that he wanted to contact.

"Hello? Yes, I am in need of your services. A jet shall be prepared within the half hour for you to arrive at a location for your pick-up. Yes? Of course I'll wire half into your account as soon as you meet me in person for the rest of the details. Alright, I'll see you two soon." As soon as the call ended, a small smile took over his face as he sighed to himself. With those two helping alongside Jack and Wuya, he was sure that their plan would go off without any complications, which was the only thing that mattered at this point. If anything, he could keep the smokescreen up around the compound, or around Kimiko, he believed was that her name, who controlled fire. You can't light a fire in a smog of ash, now could you?

"So," Jack broke him from his thoughts, "who did you call? They sounded rather important." Brief nodded, but took another sip of his drink before getting up to refill it. He didn't want to ruin the surprise so soon, especially since Wuya might know of them, or at least something of their legacy, which would ruin his fun.

"Lets not worry about that for now." Brief replied as he filled his glass with a small smile. "For now, until they arrive, let us hammer out the remaining _ruuruu_ of this mission. Shall we?"

-Author Note-

Hello one and all! I do apologize for my rather horrid drought of updating, but I'm getting back into the groove of things, especially while trying to balance college once again into the mix. You would not believe how many times I was surrounded by Magic the Gathering players during opening week, who were shocked to see another player amongst them who was so, dare they say, **BOLD** enough to play out in the open with his girlfriend? Regardless, you're not curious as to what caused me to stop writing, but are here reading this to understand the story, are you not? If so, let me get one thing out of the way.

I do not own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, nor do I own Xiaolin Showdown, or any other references to series, games, and whatever else under the sun. This story is my creation though, so I take pride in that. With that out of the way, let me continue.

This is one of the many story ideas I explained to Page, who once said that he was curious as to what I would do with this particular crossover, which is one of the reasons I finally took a breath of writing, and started this. The general cross, which in truth is actually a multi-cross, is about the cousins of Briefer Rock's family, which will vary for whatever series I wish to include into this story series. So, what does this mean as a whole?

It means that, for this story, unless this gets a big boon of interest, will only be two chapters to show his connection with Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, as well as help him spread as much of the Shen Gong Wu as possible across the globe so his cousin can have a much better shot at obtaining them for world domination. If the story gets popular, then I may write some more for the cross, but it won't follow the plot for Xiaolin Showdown at all. It would be all original, and, on top of that, would include some of the P&S crew as well to make things rather interesting for the Xiaolin/Heylin crew.

Moving past Xiaolin, Brief's family would go past it, making him get inspiration to visit some more of his cousins that he hadn't thought about in such a long time. One of which may be the adopted sister of Bloom from Winx Club, or possibly someone like Akiza from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, Mitsuru from Persona 3, Mikuru from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya... Yea, I've been planning some of these possibilities for a while now, and each "family" would add in something special for him. For example, if I did have Bloom as his cousin, then, between that particular storyline, there would be a romantic aspect in that story; however, for something like Yu-Gi- Oh, it would be more serious, same with Persona 3, and the Melancholy, well, would be nothing but comedy all around with the way that I think of that particular crossover.

So, expect to see a second chapter sometime in the future, since this isn't a major story for updating, and, as usual, until next time, stay golden everyone!


End file.
